Haruitsuki Abeno
|also_known_as = Itsuki (by the Mononokean, Rippō and Kōra) |race = Human |birthday = June 21 |age = 15 (debut) 16 (current) |gender = Male |height = 171cm |hair_color = Blonde |eye_color = Gold/Yellow |status = Alive |occupation = Student Master of the Mononokean |class = Class 1-2 |allies = Mononokean (servant) Rippō (supervisor) Hanae Ashiya (employee) Fuzzy (employee) |family = Unknown |manga_debut = Chapter 1 |anime_debut = Episode 1 |japvoice = Tomoaki Maeno Saori Ōnishi (Young) |engvoice = Jason Liebrecht Lindsay Seidel (Young) |title1 = Haruitsuki Abeno |blood_type = B }} Haruitsuki Abeno ( , Abeno Haruitsuki) is the second and current Master of the Mononokean. He is also Hanae Ashiya's superior and classmate. Appearance Haruitsuki is a pale-skinned young man with short slightly spiky blonde hair that has bangs swept to the left, gold/yellow eyes and he usually has a grumpy look on his face. He usually wear a red haori over a white kimono with a red sash and sandals with white socks. During school, he wears the standard male school uniform. In Chapter 2, he is also considered attractive as two girls were shown blushing at his appearance. Personality Haruitsuki is rather cold and shows no concern for humans, claiming that his work as an exorcist is for the yokais' sake. However, after meeting Hanae, his expression has rather softened, as noted by Mitsuchigura. In contrast, he is far more polite with yōkai, whom he wishes to help as he feels yōkai can't find help in the human world while humans will always be helped by someone. It is also shown that in the past, humans looked at him with disdain, disgust or disbelief because of his powers, which contributes to his dislike of humans though he is slowly opening up to them. He is rather hot-headed, getting angry at Hanae Ashiya for causing unnecessary trouble and often have an immerse dark look when angered. Because of his maturity, people tend to be surprised upon learning he is still a high school student. Abilities Sixth Sense Haruitsuki is able to see and speak to yōkai. He can also detect the presence of yōkai even in long distance. It is unknown whether how long Haruitsuki has had this ability. Master of the Mononokean As the Master of the Mononokean, Haruitsuki is exempted from all laws of the underworld. However, he must follow direct orders from the Legislator, Rippō. Mononokean Haruitsuki can summon a door to the Mononokean at anytime or location. Portal to the Underworld Haruitsuki can summon the portal to the Underworld for a maximum of twice a day. Influence Officially named in Chapter 38, this ability enables Haruitsuki to force yōkai into a submissive state. His ability is strong enough that he was able to force the Gyōsei to shudder and revert back to his human form as shown in Chapter 35. Haruitsuki also has complete control of this ability as he was shown to be able to activate it at will, unlike Hanae Ashiya. Relationships Hanae Ashiya Haruitsuki sees Hanae as a five-year old as Hanae always cries easily, gets himself possessed by yōkai and tends to unable to do jobs without assistance sometimes. But even so, there have been times when he has shown concern for Hanae. Haruitsuki cares for Hanae dearly, as it is shown in Chapter 35, when Gyōsei transforms into his true form, causing Hanae to suffocate, Haruitsuki defies Gyōsei to save him. Also, protecting Hanae from getting killed by Gyōsei by agreeing to the condition that Hanae will be forbidden to enter the Underworld in Chapter 36. Haruitsuki kept from Hanae that he got a job from Gyōsei as he refuses to mention Gyōsei to the him after their encounter. That resulted with Haruitsuki pushing himself and acting rather recklessly in his jobs such as opening two portals in a day. Fuzzy Haruitsuki first met Fuzzy when Hanae was asking for help. Haruitsuki was able to understand what Fuzzy felt when Hanae was being hostile towards Fuzzy. After reuniting with Fuzzy in the Underworld, Fuzzy requested to work for the Mononokean. However, Haruitsuki immediately rejected his request, causing Fuzzy to become gloomy with Hanae trying to persuade Haruitsuki to change his mind. Rippō forced Haruitsuki to take in Fuzzy as an employee, stating it's a rule, and was shocked, with Fuzzy all happy again. He mostly finds Fuzzy bothersome but still cares for Fuzzy, and even plays with him. He calls Fuzzy as Hairball. Rippō Rippō is Haruitsuki's superior. However, Haruitsuki does not seem to respect him much and Haruitsuki does not even bother to hide his anger towards Rippō when he asked for his help in doing his work in Chapter 26. Haruitsuki will even grab Rippō's injured right arm tightly to check whether he was really injured. He gets annoyed when Rippō acts selfishly as seen in Chapter 11. Even so, they seem to be on good terms. Yahiko Haruitsuki met Yahiko when he had gotten lost in a forest at the age of 7 and ended up having to play with Yahiko for three days. When Yahiko heard nasty rumors about Haruitsuki, he was worried as he thought that the Haruitsuki he knew was no more. After reuniting with Haruitsuki, he was a little disappointed that Haruitsuki was unable to recognize him. Eventually, Haruitsuki remembered Yahiko and forced him to apologize to Zenko for biting and putting a seal on her. Yahiko commented that Haruitsuki has become scarier than before. Yahiko only likes to be carried by Haruitsuki and enjoys being with Haruitsuki. Quotes "Mononokean master Abeno Haruitsuki. Requesting a portal to the underworld." "I'm this Mononokean's master, Abeno Haruitsuki." to Hanae in Chapter 1 "I don't do it for people, I exorcise yōkai for their sake." to Hanae in Chapter 1 "Everything I do... is for demons... Everything I do is for Aoi" Chapter 61 Trivia * Haruitsuki was born on a summer solstice while Hanae Ashiya was born on a winter solstice and Zenko Fujiwara was born on a vernal equinox. * He tends to respond with "Hah?" * He is diligent, good at memorization and good at concentrating. * Haruitsuki likes working and dislikes it when things don't go according to plan and various other things. * Haruitsuki's best classes are classes he can pass by memorizing things and his worst classes are classes that require practical skill or training. * Haruitsuki's favorite food is seafood and his least favorite is squid. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male